Flame FaizexEdge
by thedragonguru
Summary: Faize quietly watches Reimi's constant abuse and tyranny over Edge and, in the passionate spur of the moment, decides enough's enough; Edge will realized that HE is the better partner for his beloved captain.   Yaoi. Hard lemon. FaizexEdge, EdgexFaize.


Not as humerous as I like to make my works. But I like the ending.~ I had a little extra bit where Edge was transfering Reimi to Lymle's room and Faize to his (can't have Faize growing too attatched to the kid now that he's Edge's) and was thinking about a little Reilym yuri, but I ran out of time. (If you wanna see that, though... Requests are heard~ *wink*)  
LOL

Sorry for OOC. I couldn't think of a realistic way for Faize to get into Edge... That is, until I was working on the very last page and then was struck with inspiration.  
Aw crap. Oh well. More for yoooooouuuuu~

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean, Edge, or my Faizie ( who is legally not mine) !

You can also find this on .  
Reviews appreciated! Requests heard.

Edge threw himself onto his bed, grunting as he fell. He rolled over onto his back, sighing in both exasperation and frustration. There was yet again a painful handprint mark on his cheek. He rubbed his temples and tried to figure out yet again what he had _possibly_ done to incur Reimi's wrath.

The doors hissed as Faize walked into the room. The two were not sharing a dorm, but he and Faize would sometimes get together for an innocent chat every now and then. It was almost strange. Edge opened up so easily to the Eldarian. When Faize stared at Edge, his exotic, amethyst eyes filled with hungry admiration and understanding, Edge could only watch as his most sincere thoughts and memories flowed out of his mouth and into the open for this boy he had become so attached to.

And it exhilarated him. Faize drank in his every word which spilled from his lips as if he yearned to know every facet and angle of his wondrous captain.

In most cases it would have been decisively unnerving, but…

Edge's mind was snapped out of its wanderings by the quiet sound of Faize sitting down on the bed opposite of him.

It was Reimi's bed.

For some reason beyond his own fathoming, Edge felt… Obligated to Reimi. He could forget her possessive ranting, her restrictions, and her spite, and still see her with the same fondness he felt for her as a child.

In all truth, if there was a reason Edge cared for Reimi that extended beyond his own good-hearted nature, it was because he had grown up along side her. Grown up with the unconditional love of a child. Grown up with her when she was small and sweet. That was still how he saw her imprinted upon his psyche.

Before she lost touch with her emotional stability - and seemingly reality - anyway.

Faize suddenly spoke. "You're not entirely here today, are you Edge?"

A slightly bold statement compared to Faize's usual reserved nature - and for that matter, so was his chosen seat - but Edge was too preoccupied with his own brooding to really notice. Perhaps Reimi's emotional instability was affecting his own mentality... His head rolled to the side to look at Faize.

Faize's eyes glanced at the now exposed burning hand mark on Edge's cheek. Faize winced. That mark really must have hurt. How did Edge stand the abuse he was constantly served on steaming platters from that woman?

In the field of relationships, Edge was far too naïve and straightforward for many of her paranoid accusations to make sense. But alas, Edge seemed to have been trained to accept Reimi's outrages quietly, if with confusion. In Faize's adoring mind however, this was of course no fault of Edge's, but of Reimi's.

Faize's face took on a sympathetic expression, and he spoke: "That mark looks very painful, Edge. Might I suggest some soothing cream for it?"

Edge's voice was a bit tired, but his face still smiled. "Sure, do you have any?"

Faize nodded. He got off the bed and left the room, heading down the chilly halls and into the men's bathroom. Opening the cabinet, Faize reached up and grabbed a white and purple tube of bruise lotion and headed back to his captain.

Edge watched the boy reentering the room. His frame was slender and almost effeminate thanks to the soft curves of his hips and the verdant hair that hung about his shoulders and face. His face and delicate hands were thin and porcelain, and his exotic eyes were an unusual vivid orchid purple, surrounded with darkly contrasting long eyelashes.

Edge had moved to a sitting position on his cot. Faize sat down next to him. Twisting off the tube's ridged cap, the fair boy squeezed out a bit of the soothing cream onto the tips of his fingers. He reached up to Edge's face and gently began rubbing in the lotion in slow circles on Edge's cheek himself.

Edge's surprised eyes shot to Faize's hand. His eyes then moved to Faize's face.

Faize's expression was calm and neutral, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Edge's shoulders relaxed. He was just jumpy. Besides, it was an enjoyable enough sensation; the cool feeling of the lotion yes, but to have someone take care of him too. Affectionate gestures, even if partially imagined, were surprisingly refreshing and pleasing.

Edge's green eyes moved back to the tender, circulating motions of Faize's hand. It was calming but… He hadn't expected Faize to-

Faize's hand stopped moving. It slowly pulled back a few millimeters from his cheek, fingers loosely beginning to curl in, as if he really didn't want to move away. Then, the hand began to quietly, mesmerizingly move over Edge's mouth and lips to his further, unmarked cheek where the hand laid itself. Faize guided Edge's face so that their eyes met. Faize leaned forward and pressed his pale lips onto Edge's branded cheek.

Edge gasped in air he had not known he had been restricting himself from. His mouth was held agape as Faize's lips began to move against his burning cheek. His lips massaged and caressed the warm skin, and his teeth gave the smallest tug on the pliable flesh. Faize paused. He once again turned Edge's face towards his own and this time thirstily claimed the open mouth of his captain.

Faize pressed his lips against Edge's, not caring if Edge pushed him away or struck him or anything; the sensation was _fantastic_… His tongue began to swirl around the entrance of the captain's mouth. Another pause, and Edge gasped for air, dilated eyes fixated on Faize's parted lips mere centimeters from his own. They met again. Faize tangled his hands at the back of his captain's head, tongue poking forward tentatively, a groan emitting from his Edge's throat. They parted again, just as before, but this time, Edge abruptly turned his face away, closing his eyes. "Why are you-" Faize cut him off by moving Edge's mouth back to his own, engaging him yet again, but Edge groaned through their kiss: "No… We can't do this…"

Faize stopped. "…And just why not, Edge?"

"I-I'm not… We…" His brain felt intoxicated. He couldn't think through the endorphin-filled haze over his mind. He glanced around the room for help. His eyes landed on Reimi's bed. "W-we…"

Faize's eyes shot over to where Edge was looking. His face hardened and he turned back towards Edge. He grabbed Edge by the front of his uniform and forced Edge to stand up with him. He pulled Edge across the room and shoved him onto Reimi's bed. Edge was dazed. He looked up to see Faize looming over his lying body on all fours, his face close to his own."_No_." Faize's voice dripped with… Determination? Malice? "No Edge_.._. Not this time."

"I have had enough of her. The way she controls you. Abuses you. Like her _dog_. You cannot even walk freely without worrying about enraging her. You do not deserve such _treatment_ from her, and _she_ is not worthy of you."

Shock from Faize's wild behavior widened Edge's emerald eyes, and held him quiet.

"What does _she_ offer you? What could she give to you? When I so earnestly want you, and she selfishly clings to you, refusing to let you go? She does nothing for you, Edge! Nothing!" His voice rose to a pitch of desperation.

Abruptly, Faize was calm again. He breathed deeply. His eyes looked into Edge's. Edge's face was cautious and tense, shoulders tight, as though he was ready to bolt if Faize really lost his mind.

Faize moved and sat back on his haunches, straddling Edge. His onslaught of emotion seemed to have hit him home. He looked at Edge, now quiet.

Edge lay there, quietly. Thinking hard.

A moment passed. He sat up so that he was nearly eye to eye with Faize. They held eye contact there, for what felt like an eternity. Closing the gap between them, he brought his lips to Faize's, touching ever so lightly. It was Faize's turn to gasp.

Edge began to press his lips more firmly against Faize's, in a way that was chaste and innocent. Faize gave a soft moan. They moved their hands to the back of each other's heads, deepening their kiss, Faize's tongue beginning to probe Edge's teeth. He opened his mouth to it, and Faize swept his tongue against Edge's, urging Edge to move his own tongue along with his.

They pressed their bodies together, Edge moving his hands to Faize's waist, and then to his back, pulling him closer. There was another groan as they melded together, moving their tongues and their bodies back and forth into one another. Faize then curled his tongue around Edge's, coaxing it into his mouth before sucking on the moist muscle. Edge shuddered and gave a moan into his mouth.

When they parted, gasping and flushed, their eyes remained connected. Faize broke the silence.

"There's nothing that she could ever do for you that I couldn't do for you… If not better." He laid his hands on Edge's chest, gently urging Edge down from his sitting position down onto the mattress. He placed a chaste kiss upon his captain's lips and now soothed cheek. "Let me show you…"

Faize leaned over and gripped the shoulder of Edge's shirt with his teeth, giving a small tug. Releasing it, Faize reached for the first of the arm covers that protected Edge. The first became the second, and from the arm to the body, and soon every piece of Edge's armor had been removed and cast aside, from shoulder to boot, leaving him in naught but his black undergarments.

Faize breathed deeply. Gripping the hem of his own shirt, he slowly removed his own garments, piece by intricate piece. Edge watched him, eyes wide. As the last garment fell, his lithe body was revealed to as snow white as his soft, slender hands and fair face would suggest. Clothes aside, Faize reached up and unclipped first his earrings, and then his metallic coverings, dropping them aside. His naked ears were long and pale, but were tipped with the faintest flush of forgotten modesty upon their ends; a blush that leaked ever so slightly into his cheeks under the approving scrutiny of his captain.

Faize dipped down for another kiss. Edge tried to reciprocate, but Faize quickly moved on to attack Edge's bared neck, and then on to Edge's collarbone. He took the skin between his teeth and kneaded it, suckling it until it darkened and bruised beneath his lips.

Faize's hand slid down Edge's chest to his abdomen before sliding itself around and up Edge's lightly tanned back, feeling the comforting weight of his captain press down onto is arm in a half- embrace. Edge gave a soft moan. Why was he enjoying this so much? He shouldn't be-

His thoughts were interrupted when Faize slipped his undershirt up and over his head, immediately reuniting their lips while his hands worked away at removing Edge's boxers.

They too fell away, and the two plastered their naked bodies together, beginning to grind their awakening hard-ons together with rough pants escaping their throats.

Edge gasped and moaned incoherently at the delicious sensations of pleasure his adoring lover sent wracking through his body. Had he been more composed, it is well possible he would have been mortified by his actions; but he was, however, in no such condition to question such. Faize gave an uncharacteristic smirk.

Faize pulled himself away from Edge, eliciting a small, confused whimper from his captain. Suppressing another delighted grin, Faize moved down and began kissing Edge's chest, his stomach, and his abdomen, thrusting his tongue into Edge's navel.

He moved again. Then hot breath warmed the inside of Edge's thighs as Faize gave playful nips and suckles on the soft, tender flesh. Faize then raised his face towards his prize. He buried his nose in Edge's hair, inhaling the musky, animal scent deeply while his hand touched the underside of Edge's trembling shaft. Faize sighed, and he looked up, tongue flicking across his lips.

His hand began to caress Edge's sacs, pulling and pinching them gently as he ran the fingers of his other hand over the soft underside of his idol's hardening member. Leaning forward his kissed the tip. Edge groaned. Faize's hand then reached around fully grasped his captain's manhood and he slowly began to pump up and down. Edge gasped and moaned. He felt his body warming, and his breathing began to quicken.

Faize permitted himself a grin. He planted feathery kisses around Edge's erection, until finally he kissed the tip of Edge's member again. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, and he flicked his tongue into the sensitive slit. Edge hissed ecstatically, the taunting, teasing heat driving his lust further and further.

Faize began to lick around the head of Edge's hardened member, finally parting his lips over the tip and sucking it into his mouth. Edge gave loud gasp. His hand slapped over his mouth, eyes wide. Someone could have heard that. Faize looked up and released Edge's manhood from his mouth.

"Don't quiet yourself."

"But-"

Faize grabbed his member and squeezed, fiercely holding his eyes. "Let her hear us. Let her come."

"You are _mine_, and_ I_ am yours."

Faize flicked his tongue out over the sensitive head again before he parted his lips over it. He moved down, sucking Edge in until he was buried in the back of his throat. Edge made a choking noise, tossing his head back, hands fisting the sheets. He found his breath: "Ah; Ah; AH; AHH!" He gasped incoherently.

Faize began to bob his head up and down the shaft, delighting in his captain's pleased moans. Mentally steeling himself, Faize brought his mouth up to the top of the shaft, and then sunk down, swallowing.

Edge jerked his hips forward, hands flying to the back of Faize's head, desperately trying to hold himself back from fucking into that _beautiful_ hot mouth as Faize continued to suck and swallow him up and down his length.

Faize couldn't help but hum around his captain's member, holding down Edge's hips to try and keep him from bucking; knowing that his neglected captain probably wouldn't last too much longer at this rate. He pulled back. Edge grunted in protest and tried to urge Faize back onto him. Faize closed his lips and Edge's member slid across his face.

Faize's hand shot out and grasped his captain's member. "Not yet, Edge. Now comes the good part." Faize raised himself up and crawled forward so that he was level with Edge. He lowered his rear and rubbed it slightly on Edge's member. Gripping the erection, Faize pressed it in between his ass and moved his hips, rubbing it up and down. He gave a soft groan and looked at his captain, eyes sultry and heady. "Don't you… Want to play some more?"

Edge snapped. Suddenly he grabbed the Eldarian, shoving him over so that their positions were reversed. Faize looked up into his eyes. They were dilated; savage and ridden with lust.

Faize began to panic. He pushed back on his captain, but Edge gripped the Faize's wrists and held them over his head, ducking down to ravage his lips with a rough passion that briefly left Faize stunned. Edge continued, roughly kissing Faize's cheek, his neck.

Faize gasped and wrested one of his arms free, smacking Edge on the side of the head. He wasn't nearly as strong as Edge, but the punch was enough to make Edge reel back in surprise. Faize panted. "Edge… No…"

Edge's eyes widened. His grip loosened and Faize brought his other hand down, massaging his wrist. It appeared that Edge's instinctive desire to be top male had taken over.

Edge was motionless, stunned at his abrupt loss of control – and what he had been about to do. Faize's mind raced. It would be wise to pacify this need before his own if the best and most long lasting results were to be achieved. A bit of not-so-self-sacrifice would go a long way… Faize looked up at his captain and smiled.

"W-while I appreciate your enthusiasm, Edge, might I suggest a different tact?"

His hands reached up to Edge's chest, gently pushing back until Edge moved back into a sitting position, then lying down in his former position on the mattress. "Don't worry Edge. I care about your needs too… I'll give you what you want…"

Faize then moved his body so that he stood on all fours facing away from Edge over his captain's legs. Gripping Edge's member as before, Faize pressed it in between his ass and began to rock his hips, rubbing Edge's length up and down – this time in Edge's plain view. He looked back with the same sultry look from before, emitting soft moans from his mouth meant to excite and please.

Edge panted roughly. God, he felt so hot. Reaching out his hand, he pressed against his hand against his member, watching Faize slide up and down, ass and spine curving with his motions. _Oh Jesus_…

Edge reached out with his other hand and parted Faize's ass further. Gripping himself at the base, he slapped the tip of his erection against Faize's entrance. Faize jumped and looked back. Edge slapped it again. A grin spread across the Eldarian's face. That was more like it. Another slap.

Faize raised himself onto his hind legs and turned around. He reached over the side of the bed and picked up the long forgotten bottle of soothing cream. "Now… Where were we?"

There was a strangely satisfying _squirt_ as Faize poured the lotion out onto his fingers. Faize reached behind himself, feeling for his entrance. He gave a faint grunt as he slipped his finger in.

Holding the container in his other hand, Faize squirted a pool of the lotion directly onto Edge's erection. Dropping the bottle off to the side, Faize began to rub the lotion over Edge's member, ensuring proper lubrication while he gingerly inserted his second finger. He hissed slightly.

He carefully allowed himself to adjust to the two intruding digits, slowly pressing against his walls to loosen them for something far larger than mere fingers. It was difficult inside the tight clenching space; he had a hard time moving his fingers.

Edge looked on. Faize's fair face held a deep flush; his breathing was warm puffs of air. His mouth hung open slightly… Faize gently began to move his fingers in and out of his own entrance. Suddenly he forced in a third finger. A hiss. He was breathing harder now. Small tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

Edge's heart twisted to see his beloved companion in pain… But it was so… Deliciously erotic.

Faize's eyes shut, and his head rolled back slightly. He wet his lips and began to move his fingers in and out of his hole more rapidly. Faint groans were unconsciously being released as his fingers began to thrust in and out more and more swiftly.

At last, Faize felt he was ready. He almost grudgingly pulled his fingers out of himself and moved up so that his rear end was over Edge's erection, hands resting on his captain's stomach and legs spread open. Reaching down and under to part himself, Faize gingerly lowered his body downwards.

The head of Edge's manhood connected with Faize's tight hole. He felt himself stretch again, a spike of pain shooting up his spine. Faize paused, face scrunched tight. Steeling himself, he continued to ease himself downwards until Edge was buried in Faize's hot passage up to his hilt. Faize paused again, gasping for air. He trembled slightly. Raising himself up, he slammed back down onto Edge again.

Edge's hips bucked upwards upon the impact. Faize mewled slightly as he brought himself up and down Edge's shaft, face flushed and eyes closed. Edge watched him slide up and down, low grunts escaping his throat.

Suddenly, Faize rolled his head back and groaned. He shoved himself down onto Edge – hard – grinding his ass onto Edge. He lifted himself up and began to move faster, now groaning and gasping with each thrust; cock standing proudly erect against his belly. Edge felt his erection twitch inside Faize.

Reaching forward, he encompassed the head of Faize's manhood and began to play with its sensitive tip, running his fingertips and then palm over the hot flesh. Faize gasped and writhed slightly, freezing his movements at the sudden sensory rush. Edge then gripped the shaft and began pumping his hand up and down.

Faize's face contorted. Catching his breath, Faize began moving again, his passageway relaxing as it was penetrated and squeezing down tightly on Edge's erection as it left. Edge swallowed thickly, breathing heavy and hot. Damn, he was good. He wanted to…

Edge gripped the undersides of Faize's thighs. He pushed them both back and to the side, so that the slighter male was against the wall. He erratically pistoned his hips into Faize, one hand still gripping the boy's thigh, the other relentlessly pumping Faize's erection. Faize cried out, panting hard, arms thrown around Edge's neck and legs nestling his captain tightly between his thighs.

Their eyes locked and Edge's body spasmed, jerking forward powerfully, feeling his essence spill out and into his lover's hot core – squeezing and milking every last drop it could from him as he rode out his climax.

Slowly, gingerly, Edge pulled out from his lover's body. Seed had been spilt out over their abdomens and was dripping out like nectar from the boy's entrance. Edge rested his forehead on Faize's shoulder, their breathing deep and soft. He pulled himself up and tenderly kissed the boy on the lips, almost like a child. Faize smiled. "You're mine, Edge…"

They lay down and embraced bodies cuddled together. Languidly they gently pressed their lips on to one another's skin, face, and hair, delighting in the touch. Edge touched his lips to Faize's mouth and whispered:

"_You're_ mine, too Faize…" now pressing his mouth more passionately into the Eldarian's silken lips. To his surprise, Faize pulled away, fingertips resting on Edge's lips, gently moving him away. "… What is it? What have I done?"

Throwing his head back, Faize laughed. He leant forward and kissed Edge's cheek. Faize's face held a mischievous grin. "You don't think we're done yet, do you?"

Edge's eyes widened. Faize lifted himself up over Edge, eyes almost… Predatory? He brought Edge into a luscious kiss, filled with passion and surprising strength. Edge felt Faize's reawakening manhood brush his abdomen and his mind buzzed under the new onslaught of excitement. The realization that Faize had willingly allowed his captain to "dominate" him for Edge's own pleasure came to him, and with it, he felt himself eagerly hardening again. He reached up and squeezed Faize's ass, kneading it lustfully, exciting himself.

Faize kissed his cheek and whispered in his captain's ear. "My turn Edge…" Faize's hands teased Edge's member, tweaking the head and pinching lightly up and down, enlivening it back to its hard state.

Faize softly pushed at Edge's sides, urging him to turn over. Edge felt a surge of reluctance and hesitated. Faize noted Edge's discomfort. His face and voice assumed an expression of concern. "Edge… If you don't think you're able to do this, we can stop…"

Oh no. Oh that was it. He had challenged Edge's masculinity.

Before Faize could even grasp the movement, Edge twisted himself over onto his stomach, raising his ass slightly into the air while looking back over his shoulder with a determined, challenging expression. "Come on, Faize…" Faize concealed a grin. Yes, Earthling males were touchy with such backward challenges. Faize pushed up gently and moved Edge onto all fours. Then he began.

Edge heard the squirt of the bottle and then a cool sensation probing at his anus. Edge flinched away when he felt Faize testing the ring of muscles. "It's OK, relax…" Faize cooed. The first slicked finger pushed into him. Edge's muscles tensed around it reflexively. It felt… Odd. But it didn't hurt, really.

When the second digit pushed into him however, it _did_ hurt. "Hrgh…Sss… Mrn… Damn it…" He grit his teeth. _If Faize could do this, there's no way in hell I'm gonna_- "Grrnn… Mrn…"

Faize watched his idol grunt and moan beneath his fingers, fisting and twisting the sheets, writhing slightly on the end of his digits. There was heat in his chest and a ravenous scream in his mind; he felt his own lust rising hungrily, shooting directly to his loins. He desperately wanted to pounce upon his helpless captain, but instead, he gently inserted a third finger into his anus.

Edge gave a yell and tried to yank his body away. Faize firmly held the man by his hip with surprising strength. Edge was trembling hard, and his face was flushed and painted with the translucent trail of rebellious tears. Faize pushed his fingers in gently, searching for Edge's sweet spot of relief…

He found it. Edge bucked, stunned by the unexpected pleasure. He gasped for air. Faize grinned wickedly, pressing into the spot more firmly. "Achh… Arh… Arh… Ah…" Edge groaned in what was now a deliciously confusing mix of pain and enjoyment. Faize twisted his fingers up and hooked them straight into Edge's prostate. Edge screamed.

Faize felt a savage strength rise in him, the realization that he had him completely at his mercy, his treasured beloved, and no words or actions from god or man could call him away.

He shoved his fingers inside of Edge, moving harder and faster, twisting with his movements, making him moan helplessly under the onslaught of sensation. Edge hissed. "Yes… Grnh… Yes…"

Concluding that Edge was properly lubricated as well as possible for what was to come, Faize pulled his fingers out of Edge's hole. Edge faintly moaned in confusion. Faize squirted the bottle and lubed his hardened erection, then lining himself behind Edge at his entrance.

Gently, he prodded Edge's backside, slowly entering past the contacting ring of muscles. Edge grunted, groaning as Faize began to press himself inside his captain. Edge hissed. It felt like he was slowly being torn in two starting from his ass. Faize reached out and gripped Edge's shoulder. Gingerly he began to move again. Edge groaned and buried his face into the sheets, biting his lips in an effort to not cry out.

At last, Faize filled him completely. In spite of the heated need that roared through his body, Faize stilled, permitting his captain to adjust to the foreign feeling. Moments went by, and Faize grit his teeth, summoning up every iota of his calm and patience. Eventually, Edge's walls loosened and relaxed slightly around Faize's impatiently pulsating member. Gritting his teeth, Faize began to rock back out of the Earthling, and then slammed back into Edge's hot passageway.

Their rhythm began. Faize thrust himself into his groaning partner. "Edge… S-so tight…" He gave a harsh thrust at this, making contact with Edge's prostate. "Ahhhhh!" Edge writhed, pushing his hips back so that sharp pain might be overridden by the wonderful, bizarre pleasure that echoed each thrust.

Faize reached down and grabbed Edge's own erection and his pumping fist traveled up and down the half-softened length.

Edge's groans grew to yells as Faize pistoned in and out of him, hand pounding his now raging erection. Faize angled his hips and hit something inside Edge that made him see white. Edge screamed and shot his seed all over Faize's hand and Reimi's bedsheets. Faize groaned as Edge's walls contracted even further, clutching and squeezing him. He moved faster, pushing and ramming into Edge's prostate again and again.

"Fae…Gah! Achk! Uh... Muu… Fuh… F-Faize… Faize!" cried out. The abuse to his prostate sent arousal burning through his veins, heat still shooting up his spine. The sheets began to tear beneath Edge's hands. Faize groaned loudly, leaning over Edge's body, holding him close. He thrusted and pounded until he spilt his warm release into the hot body beneath him. He kept thrusting and boldly bit onto Edge's shoulder, deep enough top taste the distinct, salty taste of human skin and sweat mixed with coppery blood.

Faize carefully pulled out of Edge, both of them collapsing onto the mattress side by side. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other close, hot pants emanating from their mouths. Edge felt liquid dribbling down his thighs and wondered if there was some of his own blood mixed in with Faize's semen.

Faize, now rid of his lust madness, felt concerned. He had been so rough… Edge was far from used to such things. He kissed Edge on the neck. "I'm sorry, Edge…"

Edge felt a buzz of confusion. "W-What for?"

"I-I shouldn't have been so wild… I-I just- I just lost it… I wanted you so badly for so long t-that when I had you I couldn't I-I…" He buried his head in Edge's neck, faint shivers traveling up and down his body.

"Faize…" Edge pulled Faize's head back and kissed him on the lips. "We should… Do that again some time…" Faize's eyes widened in disbelief. Edge smiled and pulled the Eldarian to rest on his chest, fondly playing with his long hair.

Edge chuckled eyes wandering up to the ceiling. "Although… You really had me fooled there… Always so polite and controled, huh? Hahahah…."

Faize's eyes were wide and breathing slowed with stunned confusion.

Edge stroked his ear. "I did like you, but I never would have done anything on my own… And I _never_ pictured things working out this way…" He laughed "Who would have thought of you as a regular tiger in the bed, eh Faize?"

Faize's face flushed a deep crimson, and he buried his smile in Edge's chest. There, the two slowly drifted off to sleep in the comfort of the afterglow.

And if Reimi found them naked and ravaged in her bed?

Ah, who cares.~


End file.
